The Drummer and His Skater Girl
by sammy7656
Summary: Rodrick X OC - Nikki gets invited to one of Rodrick's big parties when his family leaves him home alone for the weekend. What happens when Nikki's drink gets spiked and Rodrick finds her in the bathroom puking her brains out? What will he do when he finds the guy that spiked her drink in school two days later? Not too much drama, just mostly the part where he finds the ass...


**Okay... so, I absolutely love Rodrick and I just _had _to write this when I created Nikki. Nikki is just a "friend" of Rodrick's who goes to school with him and likes to screw around and get to school with her skate board :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except my OC! enjoy! ~ A/N**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Rodrick's parents had left town with his brothers for the weekend, leaving the house to him. Obviously, there was no other way to spend it then have a party (in Rodrick's mind of course). But, hey, who was I to pass up an invite? Getting out of the house was easy. I was already planning on sleeping over a friend's house; I would just get there a bit later.

I got to the house a bit early, but Rodrick invited me in willingly, saying he needed help with something. After he had set up everything for the party, he turned to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. "Rodrick, what are you doing?" I demanded, the irritation dripping from my voice as I tried to pry his hand off my arm. "I need your help. You brought eyeliner, right?" He asked urgently, looking at me with severe seriousness. I chuckled, realizing what he was getting at. "If you wanted me to do your make up, you should have just told me." I replied, reaching into my pocket for the stick of eyeliner.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the toilet seat so he was eye level with me. "You wanna go to cosmetology school, right? Use me as a guinea pig… Make sure I don't look like an idiot though, alright?" He said as I pulled the cap off the stick of eyeliner. I rolled my eyes in response before I tilted his head back with one hand, and applied a fair amount onto his eyes with the other. After I smudged the edges a bit with my finger, I had to admit, he looked damned good with guyliner.

"There, now all you've got to do is put on a pair of fake boobs and you'll be ready for the drag show!" I said with a smirk, capping the eye liner and stepping back so he could get up. He pushed my shoulder playfully before he stood up and admired my work. "You'll have to show me how you do that… I don't want to have to keep you around _just _so you can fix my makeup all the time." He said with a last look over before he turned back to me. "What I _should _do is start charging you." I replied with a smirk. He chuckled softly and stood there for a minute, just looking at me.

The doorbell rang, and we both snapped out of it. "I'll get it." He said, as he shuffled past me and ran towards the door. I stood in the bathroom, lost in my thoughts, thinking about the way he looked at me. _Was he… going to kiss me? _A chorus of enthusiastic greetings filled the house after the door was opened. I shook my head and forced the thought out of my mind. _Forget it. Rodrick flirts with girls all the time… you're not special. _I thought to myself, walking out of the bathroom, and into the living room. I had had one too many false assumptions, and I was not about to make another mistake.

**Rodrick's POV**

After a while, more people came and things picked up pretty well. It seemed like the whole school was there and everyone was having a great time. I was having a pretty good time too, that is until I realized something was off. A certain skater chick was yet to be seen throughout the whole party. "Hey! Ben! Have you seen Nikki?" I yelled over the loud music and people. "No man! I haven't seen her since the party started!" He yelled back before he went over to another girl. _Shit… that can't be good… _Girls got drugged at parties before, and people who knew them always said the same thing: "She was fine for a while, but then she started throwing up like crazy." _No. She _wasn't_ drugged… She's too smart for that… Right? _I shoved my way through packs of people.

_She was hanging out with her friend before, wasn't she? _I scanned the sea of heads urgently, my heart rate not helping me calm down. I spotted Sharon over by the fridge with a group of people and headed towards them. "Sharon!" I yelled, pushing my way through the crowd. "Rodrick! Awesome party dude!" She called back, raising her cup to me. "Where's Nikki?" I yelled back, trying to calm myself when I noticed she wasn't there.

"Last time I saw her she said she wasn't feeling good… Check the bathroom!" She yelled back before a mass of people engulfed her. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, shoving people aside and no doubt pissing some of them off in the process of doing so. The door was locked and I couldn't hear anything from the other side. "Nikki?! Are you in there?! Its Rodrick! Open the door!" I yelled to the other side, pounding my fist on the wood and shaking the frame. It clicked as the knob turned and the door swung open.

Nikki stood in the door way, looking very pale and very tired. "…Hey." She greeted weakly before clutching her stomach then falling to her knees in front of the toilet. "Shit Nikki…" I muttered, walking in and closing the door behind me as she let out a gagging noise. I kneeled next to her and pulled back her hair so she wouldn't barf on it. "What happened?" I asked as she ripped off some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. "I don't know…" She started, running her hand through her hair. "I thought my drink tasted a little funny, and then the next thing I know, _bam!_ I'm kneeling at the porcelain throne." She finished with a weak chuckle.

I looked up at the red plastic cup sitting on the back of the toilet. "Is that it there?" I asked, taking it down and looking into it. She nodded slowly and leaned against the bath tub. "It was supposed to be soda…" She informed softly, crossing her arms over her stomach and closing her eyes. I sniffed the contents of the cup, and sure enough, it did _not _smell like Dr. Pepper. I poured the rest of it into the toilet and flushed it angrily before thinking of what it was. "If it's what I think it is; when you're done puking your brains out, you'll pass out." I explained, sitting down on the ground with her. "Great… Just my luck…" She sighed. "I should leave…" She tried getting up, but she fell back onto the floor. "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed, steadying her as she sat up. "I'm not letting you back out there alone. As soon as you're feeling drowsy, I'm taking you up to my room so nothing else happens to you, whether you like it or not!" I continued, pointing a finger to her for emphasis.

She smiled and saluted me. "Sir, yes sir!" She replied before resting her head heavily on my shoulder.

**Nikki's POV**

About twenty minutes or so passed and I started falling asleep. I'd rest my head on his shoulder, and next thing I knew, it would be slipping off. He helped me up, I rinsed my mouth with some water from the sink and he led me up the stairs. It might have been the drugs messing with me, but I could have sworn he was giving a death glare to all the guys we passed on the way up to his room. I half expected him to dump me into the room then leave me. Instead, he helped me onto his bed, and then locked his door after bringing up a glass of water. Handing me the glass, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"If you're cold you can go under the blankets, I don't care." Rodrick said suddenly, seeing me hug my legs close to my chest. "Thank you." I replied, pulling the covers over me. "No problem. I know how cold it gets up here. Just wait until winter." He said with a small laugh, pulling the covers over my shoulders for me. "You know, I don't think this would be what my dad would think if I told him I had a girl in my bed." He said with a chuckle and a grin. I chuckled with him. "No, I think he'd imagine something else entirely." I agreed with him, smiling. He smiled back at me and slowly let it fade as I grew drowsier.

My vision grew fuzzy and I couldn't stop my eye lids from falling. Somehow, I felt safe knowing that he was watching over me… The last thing I remember was Rodrick brushing my hair back as he leaned back in his chair to resume his guard dog mode.

**.:MORNING:.**

Sunlight streamed through the windows as morning came. I had forgotten I was in Rodrick's room and panicked a bit when I realized where I was. But once I had remembered what happened, I calmed down. Slowly, I slid out of bed and looked to the clock on the dresser. 11 AM… Damn. Standing was a little difficult at first. I had to rest a hand on the night stand next to me so I wouldn't fall.

Carefully and quietly, I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. Rodrick was passed out on the couch, one leg up on top, the other hanging off to the side. Peanut butter and bread could be seen slapped on the walls. Crushed chips, pretzels and cheese puffs littered the floor, while silly string was clumped in various piles around the room. It must have been a pretty good party…

I smiled as Rodrick let out a snore and stretched, slowly opening his eyes. "Morning sleepy head." I greeted, walking a bit closer to him. He smiled. "Morning… how ya feeling?" He asked, stretching and yawning. "Better… a little unbalanced, but better." I replied, stepping over a pile of empty cups. "I'll help you clean up once you're up and with it." I said, sitting on the arm of the couch near his feet. "You don't need to do that." He said, sitting up. I shook my head. "No, I don't need to, but I am, whether you like it or not." I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll let you clean up, only if you have breakfast first." He said, standing up and pulling me to the kitchen by my arm. "Alright, deal!" I said, stopping in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rodrick opened a cabinet and took down a box of cereal and two bowls. He then turned to the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. "You like frosted flakes, right?" He asked, pouring some into one of the bowls. I nodded.

"Hey." I started, walking around the island to pour some milk into my bowl of cereal. "Yeah?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but my sight went blurry and my knees buckled as my mind swam. The room was spinning and I could just barely hear Rodrick's panicked voice. My eyes refocused again and I was on the floor in Rodrick's arms. "Nikki, are you alright?" He asked, looking me over to see if I was hurt. I nodded slowly, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly. I closed my eyes, my head pounding. A pair of arms positioned themselves behind my back and in the crook of my knees. My hand landed on a shoulder, my forehead on a neck and my other hand on the other shoulder. Next thing I knew, I was being carried up the stairs.

"Must have been some really strong shit…" I heard him mutter, his neck vibrating against my forehead. He sounded pissed off, like he was ready to kill. I wanted to say something to calm him down, but my voice wouldn't work. Soon I was set carefully on a bed and I blacked out.

**Rodrick's POV**

I was about ready to kill the bastard that drugged Nikki's drink, but my mind was taken off that subject when it sounded like she was trying to say something. It was just barely a sigh, but it sounded like she heard the hostility in my voice and was attempting to calm me down. I think she passed out about halfway up the stairs. It took me a while to open my bedroom door, but I finally got it open. I laid Nikki on my bed and pulled the covers over her. She wouldn't let go of my neck, and she made a weird whimpering like noise when I finally pried her arms off. I gave her my hand instead and she seemed to be content with that. She held it close to her, almost like it was a teddy bear. I smiled at the sight of her, cradling my hand as she slept. She looked cute and I couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead as she slept.

She was out for an hour or two before she came to. She stretched and opened her eyes, surprised to see that she was still holding my hand. Her cheeks went red as she released it and slowly sat up. I chuckled at her reaction. "You wouldn't let go of my neck, so I gave you something else." I explained as she stretched again. Her cheeks reached a new darker shade of red. "Oh… Sorry." She replied. "It's fine." I said, stretching with her. "Why don't you stay here a little while longer, until we know you won't pass out again." I suggested, resting my elbows on my knees. She nodded. "Hey… Rodrick…?" She asked, suddenly, peeking through her bangs. "Yeah?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me." She said, hugging me. My face went a little warm, but I was able to keep it under control as I wrapped my arms around her. Taking a risk, I kissed her on the cheek and replied, "No problem."

**.:THE NEXT DAY:.**

**SCHOOL**

**Nikki's POV**

The next day came, and I was no longer randomly passing out… just in time for school too (thank god!). Rodrick found me at my locker before first period started, asking if I was alright, and insisting on walking me to my first class. All in all, it was a pretty normal day… that is until I got called down to the principal's office at the end of the last period. I walked into the office and looked to the row of chairs next to the door. Rodrick was sitting on one side with an ice pack on his left eye. I gave him a _what__-__the__-__hell-happened?! _look, but before I could ask him anything, I was called over by the principal.

"Good afternoon Nicole, don't worry, you're not in trouble… I just want to ask you a few questions." The principal said as I entered the room and took a seat in front of his desk. "Okay." I replied, still completely in the dark, as to what was going on. "Mr. Heffley got into a dispute with another student about you today." He started, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his desk. My face went hot. "Mr. Heffley says that you were drugged at a party over the weekend… is this true Miss. Farrell?" He asked, giving me a serious look. I nodded my head. "Yes. It was so bad in fact that I had to spend the night and most of the next day at his house because I kept fainting." I explained. He nodded. "Mr. Heffley also says that the student he got into said dispute with was the one who drugged you… Would you be able to confirm this?" He asked, jotting a few things down on a sheet of paper.

I shook my head no. "Sorry sir… I really don't know who did it." I replied. He looked slightly disappointed, and sighed lightly. "That's alright Miss. Farrell… I'm sure it was a rough weekend for you. I won't pester you anymore. Could you send Mr. Heffley in please?" He asked, jotting down a few more notes. I nodded and walked out of his office and to where Rodrick was sitting. "He wants to see you." I said walking up to him. He stood and set the ice pack down on the chair, revealing a big bruise over his left eye. "Great… You want a ride home if I don't take too long?" He asked, shrugging his backpack on. "Sure, I'll wait outside." I replied, walking out the door.

About twenty minutes later Rodrick walked out with a sheet of paper. "How'd it go?" I asked as we walked towards his van. He scoffed. "Just peachy… I got seven days' worth of Saturday detentions and two weeks of out of school suspension." He replied, shaking the paper for emphasis. "So, what happened?" I asked, hoping he would enlighten me on what he fought someone over. He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I found the guy who drugged you… The asshole was fucking _bragging_ about it! Complaining because he couldn't find you after he gave you the drink. Saying how pissed he was because he…" He trailed off. I looked to him, trying to urge him to continue. "Because he… what, Rodrick?" I asked, when he wouldn't continue. He made a disgusted face and looked to the ground. "Because he… he…" He sighed. "Because he didn't bang you." He finished, punching the side of his van. "I swear to fucking god, if Mr. Pease hadn't pulled me away from him, I would have killed him." He hissed angrily through his teeth, shaking his head with his jaw locked.

"How badly did you mess him up?" I asked, taking a step towards him. His features seemed to loosen, I knew that would calm him down. "Two black eyes and a few possible broken ribs." He said with a stifled chuckle, letting his arm fall from the van. "You didn't have to do that… you should have let the bastard go on Scott free… now you have to pay for it…" I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "If I did then there would be no possibility of him living." He replied with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around me. "Besides… I couldn't let something like that happen without letting him know there are consequences… I care too much about you to just let that happen." He added, his hand stroking my hair.

That last part got me. My emotions got the better of me and before common sense could get a word sent to my brain, I kissed him. He looked down at me, his cheeks just as red as mine. "Thanks for sticking up for me…" I whispered as he leaned closer to me. He kissed me softly before replying. "Hey, you've got to do those kinds of things for the people you love." He whispered before pulling me closer to him, kissing me again.


End file.
